Alice, Ma cousine
by lison-a
Summary: Jeremy est le cousin d'Alice. Il nous raconte une nuit d'été passé avec elle


**ALICE & JEREMY**

(P.D.V. Jeremy)

Jtais tranquillement install sur mon canap, profitant dtre seul chez moi pour une fois puisque mes parents taient partis en croisire pendant 15 jours. Je mtais prpar un plateau tl pour me faire une soire DVD. Jallumai le lecteur DVD et insrai le disque du film 40 jours et 40 nuits, pour pouvoir rire et me dtendre se soir.

Jappuyai sur lecture et minstalla sur le canap avec la tlcommande seulement 10 minutes aprs que je fus install, le tlphone sonna, jarrtai le film et je rpondis :

- Allo ?

- Jrmy, cest moi ! je reconnu la voix de mon oncle.

- Oui, quest ce qui se passe ?

- Alice est chez toi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Elle vient de partir nerv parce que je lui ai fais une remarque et a na pas plu mademoiselle, me rpondit-il en colre.

Bien sur, javais une bonne ide o je pouvais la trouver. Alice et moi avons t levs ensemble, nous avons le mme ge, mais nous navons jamais frquent les mmes coles.

- Je pense savoir o elle est, ne vous inquitez pas, elle passera la nuit la maison, je suis tout seul pendant 15 jours, elle me tiendra compagnie.

- Ok, viens chercher des affaires elle, ta tante va prparer un sac.

Je raccrochai. Je savais o elle tait, et bien videment elle avait teins son portable. Je pris une glacire et la remplies de boissons et de nourriture pour cette nuit. Je pris galement une couverture et des coussins, et je mis le tout dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je fermai la maison et partis en direction de chez mon oncle. A peine arriv devant chez eux que la porte souvrit sur ma tante qui me fit entrer. Mon oncle tait entrain de rouspter lintrieur sur le fait que sa fille nobissait pas. Je me gardai bien de lui faire remarquer quelle tait majeure. Ma tante me tendit un sac plein craquer pour Alice.

Mon oncle me dit :

- Quelle reste chez toi le temps quelle souhaite si a lamuse, moi jen ai marre de ses conneries.

- Daccord, de toute faon a ne drange pas. Elle peut venir en soire avec moi ?

- Si tu veux, a ne pourrai pas tre pire de toute manire.

- Je vais la rejoindre, ciao.

- Merci Jeremy, me dit ma tante.

Je remontai dans ma voiture et fis demi-tour pour partir la rejoindre dans notre maison abandonne. Je remarquai quelle navait pas pris sa voiture pour venir. Un kilomtre plus loin, je pris un petit chemin en terre, je fis encore 700 mtres et jentrai ma voiture dans la cour, sentant lorage arriv, je la rentrai dans la grange. Puis je me dirigeai vers la maison, je supposai la trouver ltage, je montais alors les escaliers. Nous avions de la chance, depuis notre enfance, on venait jouer ici. Cette maison appartient aux parents dAlice, on y tait tranquille. Enfant, on venait jouer avec mes frres, Alice et ses voisins. Jarrivai en haut des escaliers, je la vis, assise sur le parquet, ses genoux replis contre elle, sa robe dcouvrant le haut de ses jambes et son string rouge. Elle portait sa robe orange raye courte avec ses chaussures talons de style tropziens comme elle disait. Par-dessus, elle avait sa veste dofficier kaki que je lui avais offerte. Ctait un style spcial mais qui lui allait merveille.

Je linterpellai :

- Hey, Alice, a va ?

- Quest-ce que tu fiches ici, me rpondit-elle en relevant la tte.

Je souris, reconnaissant bien l ma cousine, toujours attaquer pour mieux se dfendre.

Je mapprochai delle, lui pris ses mains pour la relever, elle vient ensuite contre moi, je la serra dans mes bras. Jai toujours aim sentir son corps contre moi. Cest ici, dans cette chambre quon jouait ensemble mes frres et moi sefforcions de repousser les garons qui sintressaient elle. Elle a toujours tait jolie, et chacun notre tour, nous lavons protg des garons, mme si souvent ctait elle qui dcidait. Elle tait plus maline que nous, elle avait toujours un tour davance sur nous. Cest galement ici, qu ladolescence on a dcouvert la sexualit nous navons jamais couch ensemble, mais nous avions expriment certaine choses ensemble.

Mais, cest aussi ici que je lai retrouve il y a 2 ans, aprs que nous ayons assist la mort de notre grand pre et cest galement depuis 2 ans que a va mal entre Alice et ses parents. Ils nont jamais compris Alice, cest notre grand pre qui tait son confident, celui qui elle obissait. Il se ressemblait tellement, comme elle ressemble mon frre Ludovic, on les prenait souvent pour frre et sur.

Personnellement, jai toujours tait attirait par ma cousine, elle est terriblement sexy, mais elle est galement rpute pour tre une briseuse de cur, cest les hommes quon devrait protger delle.

- Cest ton pre qui ma appel, il veut que tu reste chez moi le temps que tu veux.

- Gnial, enfin tranquille.

Elle sauta de joie sur moi, je d la porter pendant quelle membrassait la joue.

- Viens maider dcharger la voiture.

On descendit, je laidai sauter les dernires marches casses et on se dirigea vers la grange.

Je pris la glacire tandis quelle porta les coussins et la couverture, puis on retourna vers la maison alors que lorage commenait gronder. Je fermai la porte et on remonta dans la chambre. Le lit tait en bon tat, nous avions rcuprer un vieux matelas il y a quelques annes et on lavait install ici. On mit les couvertures sur le matelas et Alice sassit dessus.

- Alors, quest-ce que tu as amens dans la glacire ?

Je sortis de la glacire des sandwichs, des fruits et des gteaux.

- Oh, tu as pens moi.

Javis amen ses gteaux prfrs : les gaufrettes. Je lui tendis un sandwich et minstalla avec elle avec le mien.

- Dis-moi, cest pour quoi cette fois la dispute ?

- Que je devrais me trouver quelquun pour une relation stable et que je ne mhabille pas comme il faudrait : il ma trait de pute cette fois.

Je serrai Alice contre moi. Il est vrai quelle shabillait parfois de faon presque provocante, mais elle tait tellement belle, sexy, attirante comme aujourdhui dans cette robe la couleur orange faisant ressortir sa couleur de peau trs mate.

On mangea en se remmorant des souvenirs dans cette maison. Petit petit, nous arrivions des souvenirs de notre adolescence faisant monter mon dsir pour elle et crant une tension sexuelle entre nous.

- Tu te souviens quand on jouait faire lamour, on croyait quil suffisait de se rouler des pelles en se touchant.

- Et quand jai appris doigter une fille. Ctait Ludo qui mavait expliqu et on avait essay ensemble.

- Je me rappelle aussi que tu tamusais me sucer les seins pour que les pointes deviennent dures.

On entendit les grondements de lorage se rapprocher quand soudain un clair tomba en mme temps que lorage tonna. Alice fit un bond et vient se caler contre moi. Je rigolai, je savais quelle comptait toujours entre lclair et le grondement.

La nuit tomba avec larriv des nuages dorages. On dcida de se mettre sous les couvertures, prs dormir. Tandis que je me dshabillai pour rester en boxer, Alice retira ses chaussures et sa veste. Je remarquai quelle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, et que ses seins pointaient travers sa robe. On se glissa sous la couverture et on parla, coll lun lautre. Je sentis Alice sombr, elle a toujours eu le sommeil agit, elle gigotait en se tournant, la faisant frotter contre moi. Lorsquun coup de tonnerre retentis, elle colla son dos contre mon torse ce qui fit frotter ses fesses sur mon bas ventre. Je me tendis, je russi me contrler et mendormir. Plus tard dans la nuit, je me rveillais, la pluie tomb toujours, et la chambre tait claire par les clairs.

Alice tait couche sur le dos, dcouverte, sa robe laisse apparaitre son sein gauche, en descendant mon regard vers ses jambes, je constatai que sa robe tait remonte sur son ventre, ses jambes lgrement cartes, laisses dcouvrir son sexe pil tous juste dissimuler par son string. Lenvie me prit de souffler sur sa petite chatte alors quelle dormait, ce que je fis. Cela provoqua des gmissements chez Alice, je continuai. Ses gmissements me firent durcir et tendre mon sexe vers elle. Je remontai vers son sein dcouvert pour lui appliquer le mme traitement. Celui-ci pointa immdiatement. Je lchai dlicatement la pointe ce qui fit cambrer Alice vers moi. Jtais tellement excit que je ne me proccupais plus de savoir si jallais la rveiller. Je pris son sein gauche dans la bouche, tandis que je malaxai le droit de ma main pour quil pointe galement. Alice gmissait sous ma torture, je levai les yeux vers elle, elle tait si belle, les yeux encore fermer. Puis je lembrassai, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Lorsquelle se releva, je fis passer sa robe par-dessus sa tte. Elle me fixa en fronant les sourcils.

- Quest-ce que tu fais Jerem ?

- Jai envie de toi, tu mexcite au plus au point, je te veux.

Sur mes paroles, je replongeai sur ses lvres. Elle me repoussa.

- On ne peut pas. Tu es mon cousin, je suis ta cousine.

- Mais personne le saura, tu en as envie aussi, je le sens Alice. Je te connais.

Elle tait maintenant genoux devant moi. Je passai mes doigts sur son string, elle se tendit, me donnant accs ses seins. Je me jetai sur ceux-ci. Elle gmissait de plus en plus sous mon traitement. Ses gmissements me donnrent encore plus envie delle. Lorsque ses seins furent entirement brillants de ma salive.

Elle me repoussa, je pus entrevoir ses beaux yeux bleu clair devenir dun saphir plus fonc du au dsir quelle prouvait. Elle sempara de mon boxer et me le pnis tait tendu vers elle. Sans hsiter, elle le prit dans sa bouche. Je sentais sa langue sur ma verge, puis titillant mon gland, tandis que ses mains soccupaient de mes bourses. Elle me rendait fou. Je la regardais pendant quelle mappliquait cette torture, elle tait magnifique. La regarder comme a me fit jouir dans sa bouche presque instantanment. Elle recracha mon sperme, visiblement furieuse que je ne lai pas prvenue.

Pour mexcuser, je la fis sallonger, jembrassa son ventre et lui fis carter ses cuisses. Je mamusai faire frotter son string contre ses lvres en le tirant brusquement, ce qui la fit gmir de plaisir. Puis je fis descendre sa lingerie et la balana dans la chambre. Je mis ma tte entre ses cuisses et donna plusieurs coup de langue ses plis. Je lobservai pendant que je lui administrer cette douce torture, elle avait les yeux ferms, son visage exprimant le plaisir, et ses mains saccrochaient aux barreaux de la tte de lit. Je retournai ma tache, en ajoutant ma langue 2 doigts. Ses cris de plaisirs me faisaient durcir, je ne voulais quune chose tre en elle. Quand jenfonai un 3me doigt en elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa mon sexe tendu vers elle. Elle gmissait.

- Jerem, aarrtes !

- Quoi ? dis-je innocemment en continuant ma torture.

- Arrtes, te veux...hum...en moi.

Jarrtai de la pomper et plaai mon pnis son entr, je fis frotter mon gland pour la caresser, lorsquelle se cambra vers moi, je me reculais.

Je lui dis :

- Supplie-moi.

Je voulais la soumettre, tre pour une fois le dominateur dans notre relation.

- Sil te plait, jai besoin de toi en moi, me rpondit-elle tout en se caressant les seins.

A cette vue, je menfonai brusquement en elle. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir. Jattendis en elle, quelle se reprenne, pour reprendre mes assauts. Elle tait si serre, je la sentais autour de mon sexe. Je repris mes assauts de plus en plus brutaux, lorsque je la sentis aux portes de lorgasme, je me retirai delle, ce qui produit chez elle un cri de frustration. Puis je la fis se mettre genoux, elle se pencha en avant, je me positionnai derrire elle et menfona brusquement en elle. Mes assauts nous conduisirent ensemble lorgasme, jjaculais en elle, jtais fier de lavoir fait jouir. Alice roula sur le dos, elle tait magnifique nue, les yeux ferm, visage impassible, ses joues rouge sous leffort, ses seins pointant, son ventre plat

Je sentais monter en moi encore ce dsir delle. Je maventurai toucher ses seins, les cajoler. La respiration dAlice sacclra, jentrepris alors de promener mes doigts sur son clitoris. Jinsrai deux doigts en elle pendant que mon pouce agitait son bouton de nerf. Elle tait si belle dans son plaisir, comme possdes, elle agitait sa tte de droite gauche, ses doigts de pieds se crispaient tandis quelle se caressait les seins avec ses mains.

- Oui, Jerem, hummencore.

Elle atteignit le 7me ciel sous ma dlicieuse torture. La voir comme a, si soumise son plaisir, me rendis encore plus dur que je ne ltais dj. A ma demande, elle me masturba pour me soulager.

- Je crois quon devrait dormir maintenant.

Je regardai Alice et approuvai.

On se recoucha, je la serra contre moi de peur quelle parte, nous nous endormmes ainsi.

Je fus rveill par mon portable, mon rveil durgence que jactivai toujours pour ne pas me lever trop tard. Alors que je mtirai, Alice se leva et pris sa robe pour se rhabiller.

- Que cherches-tu Alice ?

Je mhabillai galement.

- Mon string, tu ne laurais pas vu ?

Je le vis prs du lit, je le pris.

- Cest a ?

- Oui, merci me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers moi.

- Non, je le garde. a me fera un souvenir.

- Non, mais rends le moi, je suis nue sous ma robe.

- Et cest encore plus sexy mon gout.

Alice se rsigna, et je pu apprcier la vue de ses fesses nue lorsquelle se baissa pour mettre ses chaussures, a robe tant trop courte. Elle mit sa veste. On rangea et plia les couvertures puis nous descendmes la voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Durant le trajet, jen profitai pour caresser sa cuisse et descendre ma main sur son sexe, jinsrai deux doigts en elle et la pompa. Je la sentais si serr autour de mes doigts. Jimaginai mon pnis la place, je me sentais ltroit dans mon pantalon. Un quart dheure plus tard, nous arrivmes chez moi, Alice pris son sac, je linstallai dans la chambre de mon frre puisque celui-ci tait absent.

La journe sannonant belle, je projetai une aprs midi piscine. Aprs avoir mang, elle sorti pour se changer, jen profitai pour reluquer ses fesses. Je trouver ma cousine superbe que jen oublier presque que ce que nous avions fait tait un inceste.

Je rangeai les restes du repas, et allai me changeai pour mettre mon maillot. Je croisai Alice ne bikini rouge qui la mettait en valeur. Lorsque je redescendis, jallais aider Alice dbcher la piscine, puis faire lanalyse de leau. Jeus tout juste fini que jentendis Alice se jeter dans la piscine.


End file.
